


The past

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: During a battle,Dante is tossed in the past due to the powers of the demon he's fighting. He wakes up later in the past the day before of their accident.
Kudos: 4





	The past

**Author's Note:**

> Broken english

"S _ir. Wake up._ "

A young voice called the man who was fainted on the ground but without getting a response.  
The little man was a little worry about that stranger and that feeling was strange for that kid because he never felt that kind of emotions for someone he didn't know; but for that man was different there was something on him. Something that, for the little man, was really familiar.

Anyway, seeing that the man didn't react,the kid decided to shake the man with his little hand,and finally the man managed to wake up.

" _Sir, what's your name?_ "

The man's eyesight was still blurred and he wasn't still able to make out the face of the kid in front of him,but he managed to hear the boy's voice anyway.

" _Dante._ "

Hearing that name, the little kid was a little surprised because that man had got the name of his little brother.

" _What a coincidence! My little brother calls Dante too._ "

That answer made clear in no time to the man who that kid really was. And when he managed to recover his sight,the man realised the little man who was standing in front of him was his brother, Vergil. But,the man didn't understand what was going on. Why is brother was so young and why he was fainted on the ground up to a moment ago?

" _You're... Vergil?_ "

The little boy was surprised that the stranger knew his name.

" _How do you know my name? I have never met you before._ "

The man ruffled his brother's hair with his right hand and, obviously, that irritated him a lot. With his little arm moved the brother hand away.

"Hey,stop it! It's getting on my nerves!"

The man smiled at his brother's reaction.

" _You will never change,huh Vergil?_ "

The kid was a lot irritated by the man's manners and,a little,he was surprised that he knew him so perfectly.

" _Can I know who you are? Your manners are too similar to my brother's ones!_ "

The man smiled at the little man, knowing perfectly his reaction.

" _Just say I know your father and,of course, your little brother._ "

When the kid heard that words his eyes began to shine with joy, because he was happy to meet someone who met his father.

" _Really did you meet my daddy? And where's him now? I miss him so much._ "

The man knew perfectly how much his brother cared about his father,but he couldn't answer at that answer because he didn't know where their father ended up. But,for don't give him a bad news,he said a little lie.

" _Now,it's fighting a powerful demon in the Underworld. And for a long while he couldn't come back home. Anyway,he sends you his greetings and he told me to say you that he missed his sons too._ "

The little man was so happy to hear that words.

" _I knew! Daddy is always the best. Thank you very much for this news,sir._ "

Dante was happy to see his brother in that way. For him,it's been a long time since he have seen Vergil smiling so carefree. Then,the little man took the man's hand in his little one.

" _C'mon, I want to tell my mum this beautiful news and introduce you to her. I guess,she will be overjoyed._ "

Dante wanted to free the kid's grip but at the same time he wanted to see his mother again and so, he let the little man lead him to their house.

" _Mama! Dante! Hurry and come here, I have to show you a person!_ "

Eva and little Dante run outside as soon as they heard Vergil's voice.

" _I guess, it's the postman. Vergil always exchange him for a stranger._ "

But Eva didn't want Dante to offend his brother.

" _Dante,this isn't a good thing to say to your brother._ "

Anyway, Vergil heard both of them and he got mad with his little brother.

" _I'm not so idiot,Dante! He's a really cool person._ "

Dante smiled hearing that words and seeing that scene because it was the first time Vergil,unintentionally,paid him a compliment.

" _But it's what you're, Vergil.",_ Dante thought looking at his brother.

When Eva saw the man she was totally astonished,like she knew who he really was.

" _Who's he,Vergil?_ "

" _Mama,he's a daddy's friend and he's name is Dante._ "

Little Dante became happy as can be.

" _Woo-Hoo. My dad's friend has got my same name._ "

Of course, Vergil was jealous of his little brother.

" _Shut up, Dante! It's just a stupid considence._ "

And Dante didn't waste time to make fun of his brother.

_"Vergil is jealous. Vergil is j-e-a-l-o-u-s."_

_"No,I'm not!"_

Obviously,Eva stepped in to stop their squabble.

" _Boys, this's enough! Now,get back inside while I'm talking to dad's friend._ "

The two brothers obeyed and came back inside while Eva was apologising with Dante.

" _I'm sorry. It's always a fight made them get along._ "

" _Hahaha,I know._ "

" _Have you got children too?_ "

" _Ah,no. It's just her husband told me everything about his family, so much of that time._ "

For Dante talking with his mother in that way was really strange but at the same time he was happy to talk with her once again after so much time.

" _By the way,how is he doing? He left a month ago and he didn't come back again. I'm a little worried._ "

But Dante didn't want to tell his mother the truth so he had to continue with his lie.

" _He's fine. It's just he can't come back home,now, because he's fighting a powerful demon. Anyway,he told me to say you of do not worry. He will be back._ "

Dante knew perfectly his father would't never come back home. But if that lie was able to do not worry his mother,for him that was enough.

" _I'm glad to hear that. Now,I understood why Vergil was so happy. You must know, that for him,his father is his reason for living. In him, Vergil sees a model to follow and I'm so happy for him. I guess,when he will be an adult,he will be like his father._ "

But Dante knew perfectly she was wrong. Unfortunately, Vergil wasn't became like his father. Vergil hated the humanity and he was about to delete it on a number of occasions.

" _You're wrong,mom. Vergil is no more the kid you were used to._ ",Dante thought.

But Eva's voice woke Dante up from his thoughts.

" _Why don't you stay with us for a while? Vergil and Dante will be very happy to hear several stories about their father._ "

" _Why not. It might be funny._ "

And so,Dante come in following his mother. Once inside,he remebered every day of his past passed in that house.

" _Listen, but how strong are you? Dante said I can't beat you. But he's wrong. Fight me and I'll show him the_ _truth._ "

But Dante didn't want to fight his brother in that conditions. And shortly after,Eva scolded at them.

" _Vergil,stop with this attitude! He's a guest! And Dante,stop bothering your brother with this nonsense!_ "

" _But it's his fault._ ", The twins said in unison poiting to each other.

When Dante saw that scene he laughed a lot, because he remebered how many times they did that.  
Obviously, Dante's laugh bothered Vergil.

" _What's so funny?_ "

" _Oh, Vergil. It's been a long time I haven't laughed so much._ "

" _What are you talking about?_ "

" _Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry._ "

Vergil looked perplexed at Dante.

" _You're so strange. I can't get you._ "

" _Don't worry. Some day,you will._ ",Dante said winking at his brother.

" _I don't think so._ "

Then Vergil ran upstairs to go to his bedroom.

" _Wait for me,Vergil._ "

Of course, little Dante ran after him. Eva sighed at her sons attitude.

" _I'm sorry. Today is really hard take them under control. I hope they didn't bother you._ "

" _Nah, it's alright. And then, I know a kid that act far worse than them._ "

Eva didn't understand about who Dante was talking about,but she didn't care that much.

" _I'm glad to hear that. If you don't know where to go for this night,what about spend a night here?"_

" _Sure,no problem._ "

Then Eva moved his son's hair away for seeing better his face. Dante was so happy to can feel once again his mother warm touch on him.

 _"Now I see you better. You really look like my son. Well! I think,it's just a strange coincidence_."

But Dante knew perfectly it wasn't.

" _No,mother. It isn't._ ",Dante thought, holding back his emotions.

He really wanted to tell her the truth but he couldn't because he didn't want to hurt his mother's feelings.

" _What about if I go to the kids? I want to talk with them a little._ "

" _Sure,no problem. Oh, could you put them to sleep,in the meanwhile?Thank you._ "

Dante nodded at his mother and,after that,he went to the kids.   
Once he entered in the bedroom,he saw them fighting.

" _Dante! I'm going to sleep in the top!_ "

" _No way! You did that yesterday! Today is my turn._ "

Seeing that scene made Dante smiling, remembering his past.

" _We were so carefree at that time..._ "

But, shortly after, that smile was erased remembering what happened to him and Vergil the day they lost everything.

And while Dante was absorbed in his thoughts, the twins noticed him.

"The big Dante will help us! C'mon,come here."

The little Dante took his old self by the hand and dragged him in front of his brother.

" _C'mon,tell him he have to leave me the top of the bunk bed!_ "

" _It's my turn,Dante!_ "

But the old Dante stopped them.

" _Okay, kids. That's enough. Lil Dante will sleep on the top._ "

" _Yay!_ "

" _But that's not correct! He gravitates towards you!_ "

" _Listen, what if I will show you a magic trick like your father is able to do?_ "

The twins were too enthusiastic to see the trick.

" _Would you be really able to do so?_ "

Dante smiled at his little self.

" _Of course. Watch this._ "

And concentrating his demonic powers,Dante turned into his DT.

" _What do you think?_ "

Little Dante was so amazed that couldn't stop to touch his demonic self.

" _This's awesome! Hey, Vergil. Look at his wings! They're extraordinary!_ "

But Vergil didn't like Dante's DT.

" _I don't like it! I prefer daddy's one! And then, it's too red,I don't like it._ "

" _Instead I love him exactly for that!_ "

" _Okay,kids. It's late. Go to bed._ "

But little Dante wanted to be put to bed by his demonic self.

" _Big Dante, please. Put you me to bed._ "

" _Okay,then._ "

And so,Dante picked his little self up and put him to bed. And after that,he turned human.

" _It would be awesome if you could stay here with us,big Dante._ "

But Dante wanted to come back in his time and he needed to find a way to do so.

" _Good night, kids. See ya tomorrow._ "

After that,Dante went out of the kids' bedroom. While he was going downstairs,he met his mother.

" _How are the kids doing?_ "

" _They're fine. I've just put them to sleep._ "

" _Thank you._ "

" _I need to get some fresh air. See you later._ "

And after that,Dante went outside.

" _How the hell did I end up in the past? Damn it._ "

But in the moment an hooded figure approached him. Obviously,Dante rose his guard.

" _Who are you?_ "

" _I'm a demon able to travel through time and,now,I'm here to bring you back in your time before you'll interfere with what will happen tomorrow._ "

" _It can't be..._ "

Dante realised in no time of what the demon was talking about. The day where he and Vergil lost everything.

" _You can't! I've to protect them!_ "

" _It's not you who will decide._ "

" _What?_ "

" _If you safe your family tomorrow, Mundus will retrun on the earth to destroy them,once and for all. The fact you will lose your mother and your brother is inevitable._ "

" _I don't believe it! That must be another way. I've to safe them!_ "

" _I told you,if you do,you won't exist anymore. Is this what you want?_ "

Dante didn't know what to do. If what the demon said was true, if Mundus really would kill them in the past,no one would be able to destroy him in the future.  
But,at the same time,he didn't want to see his mother die again.  
Dante knelt in tears.

" _Why? Why can't I live a normal life without that damn bastard ruines everything?!_ "

" _It's your father fault. If he was able to defeat Mundus, now he wouldn't destroy your family. And if you destroy Mundus now, You and your brother won't be the demon most dreaded in the Underworld."_

" _Who the hell cares about that! I don't want to lose them again,do you get it?!_ "

" _If you don't want to do it,willing,you will do unwilling._ "

" _What the hell are you talking about?_ "  
  
But before Dante could do something,the demon blocked him in a dimensional sphere.

" _Let me out! What the hell do you wanna do?!_ "

" _I won't let you interfere with the past. Don't worry,I have already provided that your meeting with them was only a dream._ "

After that,the demon bring Dante back in the future.  
Once in there,the demon freed Dante who, of course, punched at the demon and grabbed him by the collar.

" _Bring me back,right now!_ "

" _I can't._ "

" _Bullshit! Now,you use your powers and bring me back in the past! I've to safe them._ "

" _I've already told you. I can't. My powers are limitated_."

" _I'm really sick of you!_ "

But in that moment, Vergil stepped in.

" _Dante,leave him. I told him to bring you back in the present._ "

" _What?_ "

" _He told me everything about where you ended up. If you really want to safe us in the past, leave us live what we passed._ "

" _Are you kidding? Vergil you're the one who suffer the most that day! Why don't you want to be safed?_ "

" _Because,I realised several things that day. And one of them was exactly "the being safed". What happened that day was essential for what we have become. Do you understand it?!_ "

Dante understood what his brother meant but he was frustrated anyway.

" _I know,but I wanted to change the things for once._ "

" _It's useless. We need the past to improve. It's unavoidable_."

" _But..._ "

Then Vergil put an hand on his brother's shoulder.

" _Dante,we have no choice. But,now,we fixed our problems. And to be honest,I don't want to change the past because if I do so,I'm afraid of what can be happen in that future._ "

In that moment Dante understood what his brother was saying and he started to calm down. And,lucidly, also him was afraid of alternative future.

" _You're right, Vergil. Sorry._ "

Then Dante hugged his brother tightly.

" _I promise you, Vergil. I will protect you,this time._ "

Vergil smiled at his twin.

" _Prove it._ "

" _Don't worry,I will._ "

THE END


End file.
